


The Estate

by wisia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Harlequin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisia/pseuds/wisia
Summary: The Stark name is ruined, and the Stark Estate is the only thing left. That too will go unless Anthony Edward Stark can convince Lord Steven Rogers to assist him. If only he hadn’t rejected the man’s proposal years before.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 43
Kudos: 207





	The Estate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabrecmc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrecmc/gifts).



> @sabrecmc posted some [ Harlequin prompts ](https://sabrecmc.tumblr.com/post/186874555468/harlequin-romance-stony) a while back. I thought I’ll take a stab at prompt 2 since I can’t sleep and I’ve been saying I haven’t written anything in a while.

His clothes weren’t what they used to be, but they had to do. Anthony Edward Stark nervously smoothed down the front of his red coat and checked his pocket for the remaining coins to his name. After what his father and Obie had done, the Stark name was as good as ruined. He only had the Stark Estate left, and it was barely functioning by the good graces of Jarvis, Pepper, and Rhodey. Things could only last so long, and that was why he was there.

Waiting in the parlor for Captain Steven Grant Rogers to make his appearance. The land wasn’t as sizable as the Stark Estate, but it was good land all the same if only because of the man who received it. The Captain was a Lord now, and Tony could only hope that Steve still possessed the heart he did in his youth. Not that they parted on very good terms, but Tony could still hope.

“I’m surprised to see you.”

Tony suppressed a jump, turning. “You should know I’m full of surprises. I’m—“

He forced himself not to stare or gape. Steve looked even more handsome than when Tony had seen him last. The light from the window highlighted the blondness of Steve’s hair, and his eyes were blue and piercing. Tony could hardly breathe, but he kept his eyes steady to Steve’s. He had forgotten the intensity Steve brought with his every movement. Even when Steve was as frail as a bird, he carried a force.

“I’m surprised you deigned to answer my call.” Tony managed to spit out.

“So it seems I may surprise you as well.” Steve moved into the room, shutting the door behind him with a heavy thud. “Well, what is it?”

It wasn’t the most courteous of tones, but Tony would take it. He had to after reaching this far.

“I want—“ Steve’s blue eyes flashed for a second, and Tony changed his words. “I mean to say, I need your assistance. If you could spare it. The Stark name isn’t what it used to be, and I will lose the Stark estate. I hoped—“

“For marriage?” Steve asked, voice low and dark. There was rage there, and Tony knew more than enough of wounded pride.

“No!” That wasn’t an option despite what Tony wanted. He knew very well how Steve must feel after the rejection Tony gave him years ago. “I just—if you could assist with the estate. Make it yours perhaps?”

“Make it mine?” Steve looked at him, incredulous. “You have nerve to ask that of me. What on earth could make you think I possibly want that?”

“It is your home too. Once. I thought you might—“, Tony shook his head. What was he thinking? Did he really think he could ask Steve for this? “Never mind. I did not think clearly enough to come to you, Lord Rogers. I will be on my way. I’m sorry to impose.”

“Finish your thought.” Steve’s voice wasn’t loud, but his words carried all the same, and Tony stopped before he could think.

“Do you really—“

“Stark.”

Tony stared down at Steve. The man was still stubborn. Tony took a deep calming breath. Steve was giving him a chance. He thought of Jarvis and all the others toiling at the estate, of all the years given in service.

“If I have to sell my land, I rather it in the hands of someone who knows it. I won’t even ask for much because it’s—the worth is quite small now.” It pained Tony to admit it, but it was true. The repairs the estate needed would make any purchase a loss.

“I see.” The two words were measured, weighed. “And what else would you offer? Certainly not marriage.”

Tony swallowed. “I—“ He didn’t have anything else to offer. What could he do? There was only...he still had his smarts if that.

“Yes?”

“Myself,” Tony said quietly and looked down. He couldn’t meet Steve’s eyes. “It’s all I have. I could…I could do repairs. I am handy with machinery if you might recall so—“

“I do not have need for any of that.” Steve broke Tony’s ramble.

“No, I suppose not.” Tony nearly flinched when Steve’s hand rested on his face. “What—“

Tony did not even know when Steve had moved or that he was close enough to put a hand on him.

“But you do have something else to offer,” Steve said, pointed.

“I did not take you for that sort of man.” However, there was no mistaking the way Steve’s hand stayed on his face. Tony could feel the heat of him, the space between them growing narrow.

“Perhaps you didn’t know me as well as you thought.”

“You must be desperate or wanting to ask this of me.”

Steve laughed, a hard edge lining the sound. “Don’t tell me you didn’t dream about this.”

He pulled Tony closer, and his eyes were azure, not blue. Tony swallowed, voice stuck in his throat and beneath the knot of his cravat.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“So, tell me. You and your estate…”

Tony leaned up and kissed him. This wasn’t anything like he imagined, but he’ll take it.

**Author's Note:**

> Then, of course, I imagine some sexy times mingled with lots of angst and pining because they obviously cannot communicate. Following through the rest of the prompt where Steve will eventually find out about the truth of the rejection and making a honest man out of Tony. Feel like I should watch some Pride and Prejudice or something.


End file.
